Rhode Mortimer
I don't want no lunchbox friends, no oh I want someone who understands, oh oh Come to my house, let's die together Friendship that would last forever, no oh —''Melanie Martinez, Lunchbox Friends (K-12) Rhode Mortimer is a tribute from District 4. She is currently participating in the 123rd Hunger Games. Basic Information '''Name: '''Rhode Mortimer (''road mor-dih-mur) Nickname: Rho, Rhode-runner Personality: '''Rhode is the type of person to seclude herself from others until she knows them well enough to open up. Outwardly, she maintains a nonchalant, unconcerned attitude and rarely associates with anyone outside of school. Often, she is either studying or training and doesn't enjoy making new friends with the fear of either getting attached or being betrayed. Trust is something that doesn't come easily with Rhode and will take time to gain. If you do happen to be one of the few people she confides in, you will be greeted to her warm, caring interior. '''Strengths: '''Her best strengths would have to be her intelligence and personality which make her a likable person. And although she doesn't care for it, her looks could give her a huge advantage in sponsors. She is very fit and can defend herself easily by using many techniques she has learned throughout her years. '''Weaknesses: '''Rhode's lack of confidence in others presents her with greater chances to turn off other tributes and end up alone in the Games. Her disinterest in most things will make her seem stubborn, though she is not. Something ironic she hasn't told most people is that she cannot swim very well. She planned on learning eventually but never got around to it. She would do her best to learn the basics during Training. '''Weapon(s): '''Like most Careers, she has trained with several weapons at a young age and has been exposed to various scenarios. The weapon she is most proficient with are bladed tonfas. Unlike other District 4 citizens, she is not the best at using lengthy weapons such as tridents or spears. She is knowledgeable in using nets to make snares. '''Fear(s): '''Rhode fears opening herself up to others and giving them her trust. She knows as well as anyone else how cruel people can be. She believes most people to be spiteful and vindictive, just like her family. Rhode also fears large bodies of water due to childhood trauma. (Read: Backstory) '''Appearance: '''Rhode is a physically, alluring young woman who always seems to have at least one person chasing her tail. Though she doesn't place looks over intelligence, she does appreciate compliments on her appearance. Her eyes are an icy blue, and her skin is on the fair side of District 4 citizens who often spend time outdoors. Her lips are full and a pale pink. Her wavy hair transitions from a dark brown to a lighter, golden brown. She maintains a fit, healthy build with an attractive, hourglass shape. '''Strategy: '''Sponsor-wise, 'Rhode may force a few smiles and act appealing in order to get at least one supporter, but other than that, she'd stay herself. In the Bloodbath, she would grab a weapon first and then only the necessities, avoiding altercations with fellow tributes along the way. If there is no reason to fight, she would not. To increase survival rate, she would stick with the Careers, but keep her distance. If anyone within the alliance is good-natured, she may consider working with them to overthrow the others. Should the chance present herself, she may abandon the alliance, but only if the probability of them tracking her down is low. '''Relations: ' * Haven Mortimer (mother) * Brooks Mortimer (father) * Naia Mortimer † (aunt) * Leven Aberforth (former friend) Backstory Rhode comes from a family which believes that by volunteering in and winning the Games, the victor can somehow make the Games end. Little do they know that even when you win, your freedom is restricted at a greater extent. Being an only child, Rhode has only ever had one choice, and that is the choice of her mother and father. They seem to be oblivious in the affairs of their daughter and care only for her to train. Like many others, they have gained a vengeful and distasteful attitude towards the Games but their logic towards beating the system is greatly flawed. Because of this, Rhode's childhood was greatly affected. While she observed that other families were built around love and trust, her own was built around hate. Though winning the Games would make her parents proud, Rhode doesn't care for their pride. She just wants to leave and never come back, whether that be as the victor, or yet another tribute. At a younger age, Rhode had a best friend named Leven AberforthLeven Aberforth. They would do everything together, from partnering up in the Academy to spending hours upon hours in the streets doing who knows what. He would tell her everyday that one day he was going to be famous, and she believed it. In her eyes, Leven was perfect. He had helped her keep her mind off of everything happening at home. At eight years old, Rhode and Leven went swimming. While she stayed near the shore, Leven went further and further. When his head never came up for her, she was worried. Though she had never swam before out of fear, she would do her best and went out to rescue him. As soon as she went in, Leven came out for air. It was a small prank that would scar Rhode for years to come. Leven panicked and called for help. Rhode was rescued shortly after and Leven promised to never do anything to hurt her again. But all that changed the moment Leven and Rhode's names were entered into the tribute lottery. Soon after, all Leven's life became about was becoming the next greatest victor and bringing pride to his District. Rhode tried to convince him that it wasn't worth it but he wouldn't listen. Leven cut ties with Rhode. He was set on volunteering and no one could change his mind. She would be left alone and cease to let anyone in again. Games History TBA. Quotes For a moment I’m transported back in time. The drawing, the dancing, Lev… all were once valuable before my parents removed their price tags. —''Rhode recollects her childhood during an outburst. ''“Oh, and one last thing,” The two of them regard me with suspicion. “If I do make it out of there, I never want to see you again.” ''—''Rhode disowns her parents. Trivia * In Latin, the name Rhode means the daughter of Poseidon. Her surname, Mortimer, means "still water." * Rhode is partially inspired by the phrase "still water runs deep." This references her personality by suggesting that her seclusion conceals a richer identity. * The ''Quotes ''section is provided in part by the user PoisonedPoetry . Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Volunteer Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unfinished Category:ClovelyMarvelous Category:Career Tribute Category:Reaped